1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a razor for shaving and more particularly, to a razor having a telescopically extending handle for increasing the reach of the user of the razor.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Shaving razors are commonly used by consumers for shaving various body parts such as faces, and legs. Conventional shaving razors have the disadvantage of being limited in their overall reach due to the fact that the length of the handle of the typical razor is designed to only fit within the palm of the user's hand, such that the razor head is close to the user's hand. As a result, using such razors to reach remote locations of the body, such as the lower portions of the legs, can require much effort and discomfort. This is especially the case when the user has a physical disability, is overweight, or is pregnant.
Extendable handles have been developed that extend the overall reach of the razor in order to help facilitate the shaving procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,372, to Willis, discloses a razor handle extension. Willis' handle extension is designed with a clamping head that will accommodate various razor handle types. The clamping head of Willis does not provide a positive lock between razor handle and handle extension, thus allowing the shaving razor to shift position in relation to the longitudinal axes of the handle extension, increasing the difficulty of grooming hard to reach areas of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,069, to Quinn discloses a telescopically extendable and retractable body having a manual handle at one end and a pivoting razor shaving assembly at the opposite end. While the device disclosed by Quinn has the advantage of extending the reach of the user, the handle is capable of extending to merely two positions, and therefore is limited in its ability to accommodate the reach of various users, as well as its ability to reach a variety of different bodily surfaces.
What is needed to overcome this problem is a razor shaving assembly having a telescopically extendable body that is extendable to varying distance. Such an assembly would enable a user to selectively extend the reach of the shaving blade significantly beyond the reach of their hands.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome shortcomings of the prior art.